


black and white

by dreamingcicadas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, chapter 13 AU, dread!noctis, fraying out, hanging by a thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: [spoilers for ch 13; based offburning brightlyby nickofhearts//please read her fic before this onee]Ardyn and Noctis play a game of chess.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [burning brightly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458282) by [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts). 



The two of them were sitting in the stark white room of the Chancellor’s office, playing a game of chess. Silly board games were really the only thing Noctis could do for fun as the ‘esteemed guest’ of Zegantus Keep, aside from being their prisoner. He tugged at his collar a little, it fit snugly enough to hook two fingers underneath, and as he did so he swallowed thickly. A rook rolled between two fingers of his free hand, hovering over G5 and H5. When Noctis settled on his decision, Ardyn smiled and reciprocated--and with a flurry of his fingers grabbed his bishop. Noct sighed.

“ Check mate,” Ardyn said.

 It shouldn’t have been a surprise that Ardyn carried his finesse sharp as a blade in a battle of wits. Nonetheless, Noctis found himself slack jawed by all of the blindsides Ardyn pulled, his aggravation manifesting as a dull headache. This was going to be his third lost.

And it was.

“ You know.” Ardyn inspected one of the ivory pieces, the queen, in his hands. “ You’re welcome to do other things. Why, you can teach me poker!”

Noctis scoffed, “ Yea knowing you, that’d end bad real quick.”

“ I’m hurt,” Ardyn said with a mock sadness. Then he placed the pieces back onto their appropriate spots, Noct doing the same. “ Another game, then?”

Another game it was.

Midway through their rematch Noctis heard them. He couldn’t get a good read on Ardyn, but Noctis was sure he noticed how frustrated he was getting. One even had the audacity to run over his shoes--an act that somehow deeply offended Noct. Really, he tried to ignore it but he already lost half his board all thanks to that incessant chittering. But it wasn’t losing that was making him so angry.

Ardyn stopped mid-stretch when Noctis slammed his fist on his desk, grabbing one of the mice that braved between his feet. He didn’t notice the observant tilt to Ardyn’s gaze as the prince curled his fingers around the mouse. The pathetic little thing squealed which seemed to agitate Noctis even more, his eyes flashing red.

“ So _loud_ ,” Noct snarled with a subvocal growl, snapping the puny thing’s neck.

Ardyn smiled.


End file.
